Innocent Sinner
by Mitama31773
Summary: Hey, Rin … aku mencintaimu.  Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengetahuinya.  Karena bagiku—hanya bagiku—mencintaimu adalah dosa.
1. Sleep

.

_Hey, Rin … aku mencintaimu._

_Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengetahuinya._

_Karena bagiku—hanya bagiku_

.

.

—_mencintaimu adalah dosa._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. and Crypton<strong>

.

**Innocent Sinner**

.:: Oneshoot Collection :: Random :: AU :: LenRin [Twincest] :: 3rd POV :: Romance/Angst :: PG-13 ::.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_For my beloved wife: _**Iin cka you-nii**_**.**_

_Love you as always, __my dearest._

.

.

============================================================================Sleep.

.

Malam belum begitu larut dan Kagamine Len masih asik berselancar di dunia maya dengan komputer barunya. Sementara jemarinya berpindah-pindah antara _keyboard_ dan _mouse_, kepala anak lelaki itu menghentak-hentak sesuai alunan musik kesukaannya.

Sedang asik-asiknya _blogwalking_, tiba-tiba saudara perempuan yang seumur dengannya menerobos masuk ke kamar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kagamine Rin langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Len. Ia bahkan membawa selimut kuningnya.

"Hei, hei …." protes Len yang menghentikan aktivitasnya hanya untuk memandang galak pada kembarannya.

Rin memberenggut tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu oleh adik yang lebih muda lima menit darinya. Anak perempuan manis itu menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut sambil berkata manja, "Len, aku tidur di sini ya~!"

"Enak saja! Kau kan sudah punya kamar sendiri. Pindah sana, kau membuat tempat tidurku berantakan!" jawab Len tanpa memandang Rin. Perhatiannya sudah kembali tertuju ke situs favoritnya kini.

"Ayolah, Len~~~! Akhir-akhir ini aku sering dapat mimpi yang menyeramkan. Aku takut tidur sendirian …." Bujuk Rin seraya berguling-guling di tempat tidur yang—sebenarnya—kapasitasnya hanya untuk satu orang.

"_Like hell I care_," dengus Len.

"Len~~~! Nanti kuberikan jatah cemilanku padamu deh~! Ya ya ya?"

"_Nope_."

"Len …."

"…"

"Len?"

"…"

"Leeennnn!"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" teriak Len sambil melirik kesal pada Rin. Tapi, walaupun terlihat kesal, jelas sekali kalau wajah Len memerah. Pemandangan semburat pink di pipi Len menyebabkan cengiran jahil terbentuk di wajah Rin.

"Hey, kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Jangan-jangan … kau malu ya~~~?" goda Rin.

"Aku tidak malu …." Gumam Len. Tapi sepertinya Rin tidak mendengar gumaman itu, karena kemudian sifat cerewetnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Len, kenapa harus malu sih? Aku ini kan kembaranmu. Sejak lahir kita selalu bersama dan bukankah kita juga biasa tidur bersama? Dulu malah kau tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak kupeluk dan—"

"Itu kan dulu, waktu kita masih kecil!" bela Len sambil bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja komputer. Tidak menyadari kalau perkataannya malah membuktikan kalau dia memang malu.

Rin yang sebelumnya sudah bengong karena kalimatnya dipotong, kini semakin mematung melihat reaksi Len yang—menurutnya—berlebihan. Yah, pada akhirnya pikiran anak perempuan yang sudah duduk di kelas IX itu pun berusaha mengerti. Apalagi ia tidak tega melihat wajah saudaranya yang benar-benar sudah matang.

Rin menarik napas panjang sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ckckck …. Ternyata adikku sudah besar ya." Rin berdiri, mengambil kembali selimutnya untuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Len. "Baiklah, aku tidur dengan _Kaa-san_ saja, adikku yang sudah remaja~!" kata Rin dengan nada sok dewasa. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sayup-sayup Len dapat mendengar Rin membujuk ibu mereka untuk tidur bersamanya. Mendengus kesal, Len pun berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Kita ini seumuran, dasar bodoh …."

Masih memerah, Len menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang tadi ditiduri Rin. Ia memeluk bantalnya, menghirup wangi khas Rin dan tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya yang berbahaya.

"Rin … kalau kau memelukku saat tidur, aku takut aku akan melakukan hal lain selain membalas pelukanmu …."

.

============================================================================End.

.**  
><strong>

**A/N:**

Halo, penghuni fandom sekalian~ Inilah dia, LenRin versiku sendiri~!

FF pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid ini—walaupun merupakan_ oneshoot collection_—akan _complete_ hanya dalam tiga _chapter_. Dipersembahkan untuk istriku tercinta yang telah mengenalkanku pada pair _incest_ paling keren [menurutku] ini. Terima kasih sayang, dan walaupun terlalu cepat [kejauhan malah], selamat ulang tahun di tanggal 04 Oktober nanti. Aku cinta kamu. X*

Well, untuk yang sudah sampai tulisan ini, terima kasih telah membaca. Review tidak diwajibkan, tapi sangat diharapkan. ^^


	2. Birthday

.

_Hey, Rin … aku mencintaimu._

_Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengetahuinya._

_Karena bagiku—hanya bagiku_

.

.

—_mencintaimu adalah dosa._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. and Crypton<strong>

.

**Innocent Sinner**

.:: Oneshoot Collection :: Random :: AU :: LenRin [Twincest] :: 3rd POV :: Romance/Angst :: PG-13 ::.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_For my beloved wife: _**Iin cka you-nii**_**.**_

_Love you as always, __my dearest._

.

.

=========================================================================Birthday.

.

Hari itu adalah hari istimewa. Hari di mana takdir telah memutuskan untuk menghadirkan sepasang malaikat berambut kuning. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan hari ulang tahun Kagamine bersaudara?

Biasanya orang tua Len dan Rin akan menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan yang melibatkan kue _tart_, lilin, hadiah, balon, dan—tentu saja—lap pel. Keluarga Kagamine selalu antusias setiap kali momen itu datang. Namun pada tanggal di mana Len dan Rin memasuki usia ke-15 mereka, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya pesta di ruang keluarga.

Di hari hujan yang kelam itu, kedua orang tua Len dan Rin harus pergi ke rumah sakit tempat nenek mereka terbaring sekarat. Si kembar yang juga khawatir akan kondisi sang nenek dilarang ikut karena esok harinya mereka akan menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas. Ah, bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kagamine pun lebih mengingat ujian sekolah daripada ulang tahun anak-anak mereka.

Larut malam menuju pergantian hari, Len beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Anak lelaki yang bahkan tidak melepas ikatan rambutnya saat tidur itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ruangan tersebut adalah tempat di mana seharusnya ia dan saudarinya meniup lilin berbentuk angka 15.

Sambil melipat lututnya dan menyandarkan punggung, Len hanya diam di sana. Di depan televisi yang layarnya hitam, di bawah lampu kristal yang tak berpijar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kusut.

Tidak lama berselang, muncul cahaya kuning yang berasal dari pintu kamar Rin. Dan yang dirasakan Len kemudian adalah kehangatan tubuh Rin di bahunya. Tanpa menoleh, Len menyapa, "Hey, Tukang Tidur …. Kupikir kau sudah tidur …."

Rin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku masih harus menghafal rumus matematika yang belum aku kuasai. Ah, menyebalkan. Lagipula … kau pikir aku bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Ya. Karena tidur adalah nama tengahmu," jawab Len. Suara kekehan kecil terdengar di akhir kalimatnya. Akibatnya, Rin memandanginya kesal. Punggung gadis itu tegak dan tangannya terlipat di dada. Tapi tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, ia kembali menempelkan bahunya ke bahu Len.

Setelah interaksi singkat itu, tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Suara yang menemani mereka hanyalah bunyi hujan di luar sana. Hujan itu, anak hujan yang ditemani ibu petir.

Beberapa putaran jarum jam kemudian, ketika Len sudah menutup matanya dan bersiap memasuki alam mimpi, Rin tiba-tiba kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Walaupun matanya tertutup, Len tahu kalau saudarinya itu sedang memandanginya cemas. 'Hm, sepertinya Rin kira aku sudah tidur,' pikir Len.

Saat Len masih menimbang-nimbang untuk bangun atau tetap berpura-pura tidur, anak lelaki itu merasakan tepukan lembut di lengannya. "Len," Rin bersuara, "aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Nenek dan khawatir akan kondisinya sekarang. Tentu saja aku juga khawatir, tapi … Nenek akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah …." Dan Len pun harus berusaha keras untuk tetap menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Rin di keningnya.

Usai kecupan singkat itu, Len dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Rin meninggalkan ruang tengah yang juga merupakan ruang keluarga. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Kagamine Len membuka mata kanannya. Mata kiri beriris madu pun ikut menyusul sesudah pasangannya memastikan kalau Kagamine Len sudah sendirian.

Menghela napas panjang, Len bicara dalam hati, 'Jadi kau pikir aku sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nenek, eh? Yah, tentu saja aku khawatir. Tapi, seperti katamu, Nenek akan baik-baik saja. Yang membuatku kesal justru adalah kalimat yang terakhir kau ucapkan setelah menciumku tadi …'

"… _Selamat ulang tahun, Len."_

'Kau tahu, aku kesal karena alasan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Hal itu adalah karena kau begitu bangga karena kita terlahir kembar. Karena kita tercipta bersama. Karena kita memiliki hari ulang tahun yang sama. Maaf Rin, tapi … aku benci merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu. Karena kau adalah saudara kembarku. Karena di tubuhmu mengalir darah yang sama dengan milikku. Karena takdir itu—

.

—perasaan tulusku padamu berubah menjadi dosa.'

.

============================================================================End.

.  
><strong>AN:**

Terima kasih untuk **Hikari Kamisa, Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan, Iin cka you-nii,** dan** Miki Yuiki Vessalius** untuk reviewnya~ Makasih udah dikasih tau kesalahan-kesalahannya~ Untuk chapter ini juga mohon bantuannya ya! ^^


	3. Innocent

.

_Hey, Rin … aku mencintaimu._

_Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengetahuinya._

_Karena bagiku—hanya bagiku_

.

.

—_mencintaimu adalah dosa._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. and Crypton<strong>

.

**Innocent Sinner**

.:: Oneshoot Collection :: Random :: AU :: LenRin [Twincest] :: 3rd POV :: Romance/Angst :: PG-13 ::.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_For my beloved wife: _**Iin cka you-nii**_**.**_

_Love you as always, __my dearest._

.

.

==========================================================================Innocent.

.

Sudah selama sembilan tahun terakhir ini, Kagamine Len selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Kagamine Rin. Selama itu juga, keduanya selalu pulang bersama karena mereka memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang sama. Kecuali pada hari-hari tertentu dimana hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Seperti hari itu … hari ketika Rin demam dan tidak kuat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan lesu, Len pun berangkat sendirian. Tanpa Rin, perjalanan ke sekolah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Len menendang-nendang kerikil untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya. Terbiasa dengan saudara kembarnya yang cerewet, kesibukan di trotoar menjadi terlalu sepi bagi Len. Setidaknya sampai …

.

"… Dor!"

.

Refleks Len memerintahkan matanya untuk mencari sumber suara yang mengagetkan itu—walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu kaget. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Len pun mendapati seorang gadis manis yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya. Len sangat mengenal gadis itu. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Rin yang juga teman sekelas mereka selama tiga tahun ini. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Ia cantik, cerdas, ceria, dan … hijau.

"_Ohayou,_ Miku," sapa Len dengan nada biasa.

Miku memberenggut karena merasa gagal mengagetkan Len. "_Ohayou_," balas Miku cemberut, "kau tidak kaget?"

"Kaget? Kenapa harus kaget? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengagetkan?" goda Len dengan nada biasa—lagi.

Respon Len yang seperti itu membuat ekspresi wajah Miku bertambah aneh. Kenapa aneh? Karena tidak ada kata yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan gurat wajah gadis cantik itu kini.

"Tsk, menyebalkan! Kalaupun kau tidak kaget, setidaknya berpura-puralah kaget untuk menghormatiku!" gerutu Miku.

Len hanya terkekeh kecil dan mulai berjalan kembali—kali ini dengan Miku yang mengiringinya. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang, gadis bernuansa hijau itu pun bertanya, "Rin mana?"

"Sakit."

"Eh? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya hanya flu biasa."

"Oh, kasihan …. Semoga Rin bisa cepat sembuh," kata Miku sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya—berdoa.

"Semoga," Len bergumam lirih. Bagi yang memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Len, jelas terlihat kalau sebenarnya anak lelaki itu sangat khawatir akan kesehatan saudarinya.

Miku yang tidak menangkap gumaman Len pun bertanya, "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Apa? Aku tidak bicara apa-apa," Len mengeluarkan kemampuan _acting_-nya. Sebagai salah satu pemain inti di klub drama sekolah, tentu saja _acting_ Len meyakinkan. Miku pun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menggantung di ruang kosong antara Len dan Miku. Kalau ada Rin, suasana di antara mereka bisa begitu dekat. Tapi tanpa Rin, Len dan Miku hanyalah teman sekelas biasa yang interaksinya hanya sebatas sapaan sopan.

Syukurlah, sebelum suasananya menjadi terlalu kaku, perhatian Miku tersedot oleh sesuatu yang dijajakan di sebuah toko sayuran. "Waaah, bawang daunnya bagus sekali!" teriak Miku. Kali ini ia berhasil membuat Len kaget walaupun tidak disengaja.

Tanpa menyadari kekagetan teman seperjalanannya, Miku pun menghampiri kios yang sudah agak sepi itu. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia memandangi jejeran bawang daun yang besarnya tidak biasa. Sementara itu, Len yang mengikutinya hanya bisa terheran-heran akan minat Miku yang sama tidak biasanya dengan ukuran para bawang daun.

"Bagusnyaaaa~! Bibi, berapa harganya?" tanya Miku pada si empunya kios.

"Karena sepertinya kau sangat menyukai bawang daunku, kuberi kau harga khusus, ¥80 saja," jawab si penjual ramah.

"Kau benar-benar mau beli?" tanya Len yang memiliki titik keringat berukuran—lagi-lagi—tidak biasa di sisi kepalanya.

"Tentu saja~! Bibi, titip satu ikat ya! Nanti akan kuambil sepulang sekolah~!" kata Miku.

Sementara si penjual bawang daun menghitung kembalian setelah menerima pembayaran dari Miku, Len mendengus, "Huh … kau aneh. Kenapa masih juga membeli bawang daun sih?"

"Huh? Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Ya … kau kan sudah punya bawang daun raksasa di kepalamu. Jadi, untuk apa beli lagi?" goda Len dengan nada andalannya; nada biasa.

"Mouuuu~~~! Kau ini menyebalkan! Kenapa menggodaku terus sih?" rajuk Miku.

"Karena … menyenangkan," Len menjawab singkat, 'walaupun masih jauh lebih menyenangkan menggoda Rin,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Dengan gemas, Miku pun mencubit lengan Len. Mata hijau lembutnya membulat dan bibirnya mengerucut. Imut.

"Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian, tapi ini kembaliannya, Nona," kata sang penjual bawang daun.

"Siapa yang mesra?" bentak Len dan Miku serempak.

"Hahaha … kalian memang pasangan muda yang serasi. Fufufu~!"

"Siapa yang pasangan?" bentak Len dan Miku serempak—lagi. Namun si penjual bawang daun nampaknya tidak menghiraukan sanggahan itu. Ia terus tersenyum aneh sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang darah muda.

Putus asa menanggapi kesalahpahaman itu, Miku pun mengambil kembaliannya lalu meneruskan perjalanan ke sekolah diikuti oleh Len.

Di sisa perjalanan mereka, Miku hanya bercuap-cuap sendiri tentang berbagai jenis masakan yang bisa dibuatnya dengan bawang daun tadi. Di sebelahnya, Len hanya pura-pura menanggapi dengan antusias. Padahal, pikiran anak lelaki itu tidak menyentuh resep masakan Miku sama sekali.

Dalam kepalanya, Len sedang serius memikirkan kesalahpahaman tadi. Karena sebenarnya hal itu tidak hanya terjadi satu kali. Saat sedang berjalan berdua bersama Miku, mereka selalu dikira sebagai sepasang kekasih. Padahal, Len dan Miku jarang sekali jalan berdua.

Jelas-jelas kalau Len malah tidak pernah terpisahkan dengan Rin. Tapi, tak sekalipun orang pernah menyangka bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Ah, tentu saja. Wajah identik dan warna rambut mereka yang mirip menyatakan dengan absolut bahwa Len dan Rin adalah saudara kembar. Mana mungkin keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Ya, tidak mungkin …."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Miku. Rupanya Len tidak sengaja menyuarakan pikiran terakhirnya tadi.

"Eh? Oh … itu … Miku, menurutmu … apa mungkin …"

"Apa mungkin … apa?"

"Errr … apakah mungkin kita … mencintai seseorang yang salah?"

"Huh?" Miku agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Len yang jauh di luar resep _okonomiyaki_ miliknya. Tapi toh ia menjawab juga, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Len, cinta adalah perasaan terindah yang ditanamkan Tuhan di hati setiap manusia. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang suci. Kau tidak mungkin salah mencintai seseorang, _Baka_."

Menghiraukan panggilan '_Baka_' yang ditujukan untuknya, Len bertanya lagi, "Jadi, kita tidak akan berdosa jika mencintai seseorang? Siapapun itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak~!" Miku menjawab mantap tanpa berpikir lebih jauh. Dan tanpa memikirkan fokus rekan bicaranya, gadis itu melanjutkan topik masak-memasaknya yang tadi terpotong.

Mendengar jawaban terakhir dari Miku, Len hanya tersenyum—miris. Mendongakkan kepalanya, anak lelaki pemilik mata sewarna madu itu pun bergumam, "Yah, kuharap kau benar …."

.

==============================================================================End.

.

.

_Hey, Rin,_

_bukankah cinta adalah anugerah dari Tuhan?_

_Lalu kenapa … kenapa aku berdosa karena mencintaimu?_

_Karena kau, Kagamine Rin, memiliki nama keluarga yang sama denganku?_

_Ah, mungkin aku memanglah seorang pendosa._

_Tapi aku—_

.

—_tidak pernah merasa bersalah_.

.

.

[Innocent Sinner: Completed]

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Well, that's it. So sorry for the ... weird ending_. ==v

_Happy birthday to my beloved wife. Hope u'll always be happy. Keep smiling, dear_. X*

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca sampai akhir. Terutama untuk yang kemaren udah nyumbang ripiu: **Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan, ariq323, ReiyKa, **dan** Hikari Kamisa. **

Buat yang ngarep konflik, maap yak, daku lagi kapok bikin FF yang panjang-panjang :P

Dan, ya, seharusnya ini _drabble collection_. Tapi karena khawatir ada chapter yang jumlah _words_-nya membengkak, aku pasang _'oneshoot collection'_ aja. XDa #dzigh

Osh, itu aja deh. Ripiu lagi? ^^


End file.
